


Welcome Home

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [272]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alcohol, City South Police Department, Cookies, Established Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Injured Hugh Collins, Kissing, Married Hugh Collins/Dorothy "Dot" Williams, Minor Hugh Collins/Dorothy "Dot" Williams, Post-Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears, Returning Home, Sharing, Toast, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: It's just the sort of homecoming back to Melbourne that they should have expected...
Relationships: Hugh Collins/Dorothy "Dot" Williams, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: In So Few Words [272]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> A fic for **Dreamin** that answers the prompt " _Wounded -- Phrack_." You never said Jack or Phryne had to be the wounded one... ^_-

In the grand scheme of things, it was a minor wound. The gun's bullet had grazed his skin, leaving a bit of a burn. It hadn’t penetrated his skin at all, but Dot had been fussing over Hugh all the same. Phryne and Jack hung back, a slightly humourous look on Phryne’s face.

“This is what marriage does,” she said. “When he was _actually_ shot, she made less of a fuss.”

“Yes, but she’s with child now,” Jack noted.

“There is that, I suppose,” she said. “It’s sweet, but it’s a bit much.”

Jack motioned for her to give them their privacy and to join him in his office. He sat behind his desk and pulled out the bottle of good whiskey that he only brought out for good occasions. “Mrs. Collins?”

“Yes?” Dorothy called from outside his office.

“Give Hugh a swig of this. It will help him focus on something else.”

Dorothy gave him a grateful smile as she collected the bottle and watched Phryne sit down on the other side of Jack’s desk. “I’m so sorry. I know this is your homecoming and all, but…”

“It’s alright, Dot. Knowing Hugh has been injured, we can put off festivities for another time.” Phryne waved her off to her husband with a smile. “Take care of dear Hugh tonight.”

“Thank you, Miss,” Dorothy said. She left the office, shutting the door behind her, and Jack pulled out another bottle of a cheaper whiskey.

“Now normally I’d say something about the quality of spirits offered, but Dot seems scared to death for her husband and Hugh is a bit more shaken up than he was the last time he was shot,” Jack said. “I figured you wouldn’t mind the lower quality to celebrate our return to Melbourne.”

“And what a return it’s been,” Phryne said, waiting for Jack to get the glasses and pour them a measure each. “If you have some of those delectable biscuits you try to hide, I think that will be just fine.”

Jack went for the tin and opened it, frowning. “Hugh raided my secret stash, it seems. I’m down to one.”

“Half is fine. After all, what’s yours is mine and what’s mine is yours, as we agreed.”

Jack gave her a soft smile and broke the biscuit in half. Phryne tucked her feet up on the seat and nibbled on the biscuit, ignoring the alcohol for the moment. Jack watched her, entranced as he always was, before allowing himself a sip of the whiskey. They settled into a silence tempered only by the occasional whimper from Hugh outside the door. When her biscuit was done, Phryne picked up her drink. “To the most unexpected homecoming,” she said.

“Here,” Jack said, getting up and sitting on the edge of his desk, close enough to clink his glass to hers. “And many more nights in Melbourne with biscuits and booze and each other.”

“Amen to that,” she said. She laid her hand out and he pulled her up and into a one-armed embrace before kissing her softly. Melbourne was home, City South was home, and this was just the type of homecoming they should have expected. But as long as they were together, she was sure they would persevere.


End file.
